MCPC02
Troubles. My life can be changed? (トラブル。私の人生を変更することができますか？ Toraburu. Watashinojinsei o henkō suru koto ga dekimasu ka?) is the second episode of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. Summary Cure Mirage gets up and confronts Hotaru, while Cure Change regains her strength. The two create a new attack named "Year Long Blast", which purified the Kurogane. Yuuka tells Etsuko her troubles and how she thinks her father might die, and Etsuko says she will help her. Glass appears and tells Yuuka that she can change her life, which makes Yuuka question herself if she should change herself. Synopsis Cure Mirage falls to the ground and Glass tells her to fight the Kurogane for Cure Change. Instead of fighting however, Cure Mirage walks over to Hotaru and confronts her about why she is fighting them. Meanwhile, Cure Change regains her strength and kicks the Kurogane from behind. Cure Mirage kicks Hotaru in the stomach and joins Cure Change in using "Year Long Blast" to purify the Kurogane. While holding her stomach, Hotaru disappears in thin air while Cure Mirage and Change celebrate their first win. Hotaru travels back to Shadow Empire Tower and thinks of how angry Queen Akumu would be when she found out that she had lost to Cure Change and Cure Mirage. She scowls and punches a tree but ends up making herself cry because of how much pain the tree had gave her when she had punched it. A few hours later, Yuuka tells why she had moved to Akihabara Town and that her father is most likely going to die in the town, rather than live. Etsuko shakes her head in frustration and tells her she will help her when her father gets really badly sick. Glass then appears and asks why she is so upset about changing towns and that she should change herself so her father won't have to stress to much and get way worst than he already is. Yuuka gets upset and walks home when she bumps into a girl named Haruno Kiki, who Yuuka finds out that she is her next door neighbour. Kiki invites Yuuka into her house and Yuuka asks for a glass of water from Kiki's mother, Haruno Miyabi. In Kiki's bedroom, Yuuka plays "Snap!" with Kiki and ends up winning each game. When the sun starts to set, Yuuka excuses herself from the house and goes home, to find her parents at the table. Her mum tells Yuuka that she is going to start looking for a job and her father smiles weakly and eats a spoonful of salad. Yuuka sits down and eats her dinner. The next day, Yuuka finds herself questioning herself if she should change herself, but during her times of thinking, she bumps into Etsuko and Glass, who seems to be stressing out. Yuuka soon founds out that a Kurogane has been created by Hotaru and Etsuko and Glass are trying to look for it. Yuuka decides to help search for it but suggests that they transform first, since it will make it easier to find the Kurogane. The two girls transform together, and rush out of the town, to find Hotaru and a tree Kurogane attacking a family of six who were having a picnic. Cure Mirage rushes to protect the family while Cure Change using Round Circle to distract the Kurogane. The youngest child of the family six says that the world is changing while he stares at Cure Mirage in admiration. Cure Mirage punches the Kurogane in its side and thinks that she must be changing and while trying to kick the Kurogane, Cure Mirage misses and is hit instead. Cure Change rushes over to help Cure Mirage but is blocked by the Kurogane and Hotaru. Cure Change yells at Cure Mirage that she doesn't have to change if she doesn't want to and Cure Mirage struggles to her feet and because of her will to protect the family and Cure Change's word, powers rushes through her body, allowing her to use "Holy Pink Light" to defeat the Kurogane. Cure Change runs over to Cure Mirage and hugs her and grabs her hand to go back home and celebrate their second win. Major Events * Year Long Blast is used by Cure Mirage and Cure Change for the first time. * Holy Pink Light is used by Cure Mirage for the first time. Trivia Characters Pretty Cure * Yakushimaru Yuuka/ Cure Mirage * Goto Etsuko/ Cure Change Mascots * Glass Shadow Empire * Mayonaka Hotaru * Kurogane * Queen Akumu (flashback only from Hotaru's guess of how angry she will be when she finds she lost against Cure Change and Cure Mirage) Secondary Characters * Yakushimaru Usako * Yakushimaru Sachio * Haruno Kiki * Haruno Miyabi * Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CureKanade